


И на шее твоей удавка из слов

by outsomnia



Category: K-hiphop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Разве они тут все не один большой фанклуб Нафлы?
Relationships: Choi Wonjae | Kid Milli/Choi Seokbae | Nafla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	И на шее твоей удавка из слов

— Перед отбором ребята выбирали претендентов на победу, — произносит Палоальто, и Вонджэ уже знает, какой вопрос будет следующим. — Кого выбрал ты?

Нафла стоит в центре (пока ещё не) огненной ямы и выглядит задумчивым всего пару секунд, после чего немного приподнимает микрофон.

— Для меня это Кид Милли, — говорит он и улыбается широко и беззаботно, пока Вонджэ чувствует, как его спина покрывается холодным потом.

По залу проносятся редкие хлопки, сидящий рядом Чабум толкает его, заговорщицки двигает бровями и смеётся. Ответная улыбка получается механической и стекает с лица сразу же, как Вонджэ отводит взгляд, но сейчас его это мало волнует.

Сейчас куда важнее взять себя в руки, выровнять дыхание и не поддаваться волнению.

Для многих его знакомых чужие надежды и ожидания служили дополнительным источником мотивации, но для него они всегда были подобны приговору. Чем больше от него ждут, тем тяжелее становится вес на его плечах, тем выше растёт вероятность оступиться и тем быстрее его поглощает страх.

Он ещё с первого тура успел наслушаться разнообразных «Претендент на победу», «трендовый исполнитель», «Кид Милли просто _обязан_ победить» в свой адрес, и это чаще озадачивало его, чем льстило. Кто-то озвучивал свои ожидания продюсерам шёпотом, когда думал, что Вонджэ этого не услышит, но многие наоборот начинали громче хвалить его, если он был неподалёку.

Словно говорили: «Смотри, вот как высоки наши ожидания, непременно оправдай их все».

Решение об участии сразу же стало казаться не таким уж и удачным.

Вонджэ, конечно, уверен в своих способностях — он реалист и прекрасно понимает, что лучше как минимум половины присутствующих, — но от зарождающейся паники не помогает никакая уверенность. И если к вниманию публики он ещё был более-менее готов, то к словам Нафлы — нет. Потому что это же сам _Нафла_. Внутренний фанат Вонджэ был бы в восторге, не будь он так занят своими переживаниями.

Не ударить в грязь лицом — это одно. Не ударить в грязь лицом перед человеком, чьи навыки вызывают у тебя восхищение и который заявляет, что тебе хватит способностей его победить — это совсем другое. Что вообще стоит делать в таких ситуациях?

Он даже не удивляется, сбившись во время собственного выступления. Да, ему стыдно и досадно, и он зол сам на себя, но ни капли не удивлён. Это вообще временами казалось какой-то аксиомой человеческой жизни: чем больше был страх сделать ошибку, тем выше становилась вероятность действительно её совершить.

Но когда его минута заканчивается — когда он проходит дальше, — какая-то наивная и напуганная часть его хочет отказаться от участия и в панике сбежать, чтобы вариться в ненависти к себе где-нибудь в тёмной студии.

К счастью, Вонджэ уже не пятнадцать и даже не двадцать, он умеет игнорировать подобные порывы и прекрасно понимает, что ещё может отыграться и показать всем, чего на самом деле стоит.

Надо только взять себя в руки.

Возвращаясь обратно на трибуны, он успевает заметить ободряющую улыбку Нафлы, показывающего ему большой палец, и почему-то эта поддержка тут же отодвигает на второй план собственное разочарование.

С этими фанатскими чувствами определённо надо что-то делать.

***

Новый формат шоу делает участие куда интереснее. Если 1 на 1 Вонджэ по силам одолеть практически любого, то в битве 1:1:1 эта задача становится немного сложнее.

Победу он собирается одержать в любом случае, ведь именно ради этого он пришёл на шоу. И стоило только успокоиться и перестать сомневаться, как все проблемы с подготовкой, текстом, выбором бита и уверенностью в себе разом исчезли.

После такого собственная победа в этом раунде кажется ему вполне ожидаемой.

Ему, конечно, жаль ребят, с которыми ему довелось быть в одной команде — вот у pH-1 есть свой стиль, он был в нём неплох, и если бы не ошибся, то они вполне могли получить «ничью» от продюсеров, — но выживают сильнейшие.

Зато в комнате ожидания Вонджэ представилась отличная возможность понаблюдать за другими участниками, и он даже не был удивлён, что взгляды всех присутствующих то и дело оказывались прикованы к рэперам из MKIT RAIN. Всё-таки, те были настоящими профессионалами на сцене и притягивали к себе внимание похлеще магнитов, а за кулисами вели себя очень легко и непринуждённо, умудряясь заражать окружающих своим настроем.

Неудивительно, что многие (и сам Вонджэ в том числе) поддерживали идею их победы.

***

Рэп-баттл изменили тоже, и, как кажется Вонджэ, это к лучшему. Теперь он похож на командное соревнование, а не на беспощадную битву за выживание, в которой половина участников готова за микрофон подраться, а остальные в его сторону даже смотреть боятся. И благодаря этим переменам атмосфера тоже кажется куда беззаботнее, словно они все собрались похвастаться своими навыками, и проигравшим не придётся отправлять кого-нибудь домой.

Это весело, а ещё веселее тот факт, что претенденты на победу оказались в разных командах и вынуждены друг с другом соревноваться.

Вонджэ сначала не хотел _слишком_ стараться во время своей части, но ему хватило всего одной улыбки от Нафлы, чтобы этот план пошёл под откос. Мысль «я должен показать себя с наилучшей стороны» как появилась в голове на первых секундах бита, так и не покидает на протяжении всех его строк.

Он сам себе немного напоминает павлина таким поведением — _«Вы только посмотрите, как прекрасны мои перья, как мощен мой рэп»_ , что-то в этом роде, — но почему-то сейчас это кажется даже уместным, и он наслаждается каждой секундой.

Оказывается, после того, как тебя признают, желание доказать, что это признание было заслуженным, возрастает в разы.

***

Первый _командный_ баттл и последующий дисс-баттл смешиваются в голове Вонджэ в одно целое. Если ему казалось, что было непросто раньше, то сейчас уровень сложности возрос в разы, и порой все эти испытания ему по ночам снятся.

У него хватает дел, связанных непосредственно с музыкой, помимо этого у него случаются свои трудности, а ещё у него появилась команда, и им нужно подстраиваться друг под друга, чтобы их общие выступления выглядели гармонично, а не так, словно они впервые услышали слово «хип-хоп» и пытаются понять его значение.

Но по крайней мере, у него появилось больше (надёжных) друзей. 

Это шоу, конечно, должно быть в первую очередь про рэп (и деньги, и славу), а не про поиск новых знакомств, но они все тут — живые люди, и когда долго проводишь время в чьей-то компании сложно не наладить с ними контакт.

Как там говорилось? Не волшебник выбирает палочку, а палочка выбирает волшебника? Вот в случае Вонджэ это не он завел себе друзей, это друзья завели себе его. Джунвон-хён и Лупи-хён оказываются интересными людьми, их продюсеры тоже очень весёлые и стараются всячески им помогать, и работать в этой компании — одно удовольствие.

У них всех свои взгляды на музыку, которые никто не боится высказывать, и они обмениваются советами. А во время коротких передышек можно поговорить о жизни и услышать немало смешных историй.

Ему больше всего нравится, когда под конец дня Лупи-хён начинает вспоминать какие-то нелепые приключения, которые они с Нафлой умудрялись находить на свою голову, едва приехав в Корею.

Но благодаря этим рассказам стало проще общаться и с самим Нафлой, который, наконец, перестал казаться каким-то недостижимым сверхчеловеком.

***

На сольных выступлениях его волнение возвращается. Но теперь он беспокоится не только за себя, но и за всю свою команду — ему хотелось бы, чтобы они все отлично справились в этом раунде.

А ещё есть Нафла-хён, у которого там какая-то драма между его командой и командой Quanmo, и из-за этого Вонджэ имел честь наблюдать всемогущего Нафлу действительно взволнованным. 

И не сказать, что ему это понравилось. Спокойная уверенность шла тому куда больше.

Это беспокойство можно понять, ведь выступать в одиночку — немалая ответственность, особенно когда у твоего противника есть группа поддержки, и Вонджэ уверен, что титул «претендента на победу» на Нафлу давит не меньше, чем на него самого. Но ещё он уверен, что если кто-то и сможет в таких условиях взять себя в руки, выложиться на все сто и даже двести процентов, да ещё и забрать себе большее количество голосов, то это Нафла.

Потому что тот действительно способен на всё и даже больше.

Он оказывается прав. В самом выступлении нет ничего _такого_ — никаких фейерверков, тысячи танцоров, падающих с неба и прочих дорогостоящих эффектов, — там в принципе есть только сам Нафла и его рэп. Но при этом он захватывает внимание всей публики с первой же секунды и не отпускает до последней ноты. Его голос — немного хриплый, немного злой, — пробирает до самых костей, и к середине песни Вонджэ даже не уверен, что помнит, как вообще правильно дышать, а под конец и вовсе не остаётся ничего, кроме чистого восторга.

— Ты еще не начал возводить ему алтарь? — шёпотом спрашивает Джунвон-хён, когда он со вздохом откидывается на стену, и шутливо толкает его в плечо.

Он смотрит на Джунвона с непониманием

— Алтарь Нафле, — объясняет тот. — Каждый раз, когда он начинает читать рэп, у тебя такое лицо, как будто ты познал все тайны Вселенной.

Он пожимает плечами вместо ответа.

Чужие навыки всё ещё вызывают у него восхищение, и Вонджэ, наверное, никогда не перестанет удивляться от того, насколько же Нафла-во-время-выступления не похож на себя в повседневной жизни. Они, конечно, все на сцене отличаются от себя за пределами сценами, но у Нафлы этот контраст особенно бросается глаза. Когда у того в руках микрофон, то в самом деле хочется упасть на колени и начать молиться ему как богу рэпа. А в остальное время хочется просто позвать его выпить пива и делать глупости. 

Но разве не у всех так? Разве они тут все не один большой фанклуб Нафлы? 

(На самом деле, он уже знает, что нет.)


End file.
